princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Phase
Last Phase is a duet by Niou Masaharu & Yagyu Hiroshi. Tracklist #Last Phase #Last Phase ~ Instrumental #トークタイム〜一人芝居!?からのフリートーク〜 (ボーナストラック) Lyrics Kanji= 絶対的な距離から　まだそうそう近づけない 同じ思いを　同じ思いを　探して Ready go! Any way you right! Ready go! Any way you wrong! Carry out! Any way you like! Carry out! Any way you dislike! Go ahead! Any way you want! Go ahead! Any way you hate! Carry on! Any way we are! Ride on! Right now! 願わなかった　形の始まり 許されない視線を合わせ立つこと 透き通った風も　まぶしい空も 心を乱し　まとわりつく　悪魔の枷 さあ今から　時が動き出す　この心閉ざして 自分と戦うように　今はお互いを超えるための最初の段階 絶対的な距離から　まだ　そうそう近づけない 体に響く　心に刺さる　聞き慣れた声 今　決定的な布石は　まだ　想定できていない 負けられぬこと　二つの鼓動　感じて Ready go! Any phase you right! Ready go! Any phase you wrong! Carry out! Any phase you like! Carry out! Any phase you dislike! Go ahead! Any phase you want! Go ahead! Any phase you hate! Carry on! Any phase we are! Ride on! Right now! レンズに光る　真摯なまなざし わずかな動揺さえも見せはしない 偽った声と　なれた仕草で いつものように　罠をかける　悪魔の顔 そう今更　隠せはしない　二人だけのplay style すべてが伝わってくる　これが俺たちで築き上げた最後の段階 あの日　桜の舞い散る季節　今　初めて出会った状況 何も重なり合わない印象　視線はにらみ合った表情 let's go!　無我夢中　二人で走ったあの道で 言葉無く誓い合った常勝　今でも色あせない記憶 爽快感　喪失感　思い出は形を変えず　今また新しい段階 果てしなく広がる　一人で立ったコート 振り返らない　もう戻らない　懐かしい日々 今　絶対的な距離から　さあ　相対的な距離へ 未来の姿　未来の姿　思い描いて 今　決定的な言葉は　もう　想像しなくていい 同じ思いを　同じ思いを　信じて Ready go! Any way you right! Ready go! Any way you wrong! Carry out! Any way you like! Carry out! Any way you dislike! Go ahead! Any way you want! Go ahead! Any way you hate! Carry on! Any way we are! Ride on! Right now! |-| Romaji= Zettai tekina kyori kara mada sou sou chikadzukenai Onaji omoi wo onaji omoi wo sagashite Ready go! Any way you right! Ready go! Any way you wrong! Carry out! Any way you like! Carry out! Any way you dislike! Go ahead! Any way you want! Go ahead! Any way you hate! Carry on! Any way we are! Ride on! Right now! Negawanakatta katachi no hajimari Yurusarenai shisen wo awase tatsu koto Sukitoutta kaze mo mabushi sora mo Kokoro wo midashi matowaritsuku akuma no kase Toki ga ugokidasu kono kokoro tozashite Jibun to tatakau you ni Ima wa otagai wo koeru tame no saisho no dankai Zettai tekina kyori kara mada sou sou chikadzukenai Karada ni hibiku kokoro ni sasaru kiki nareta koe Ima ketteitekina fuseki wa mada soutei dekite inai Make rarenu koto futatsu no kodou kanjite Ready go! Any phase you right! Ready go! Any phase you wrong! Carry out! Any phase you like! Carry out! Any phase you dislike! Go ahead! Any phase you want! Go ahead! Any phase you hate! Carry on! Any phase we are! Ride on! Right now! Renzu ni hikaru shinshina manazashi Wazukana douyou sae mo mise wa shinai Itsuwatta koe to nareta shigusa de Itsumo no you ni wana wo kakeru akuma no kao Sou imasara kakuse wa shinai futaridake no play style Subete ga tsutawatte kuru kore ga oretachi de kizukiageta saigo no dankai Ano hi sakura no mai chiru kisetsu ima hajimete deatta joukyou Nani mo kasanariawanai inshou shisen wa niramiatta hyoujou Let' s go! Mugamuchu futari de hashitta ano michi de Kotoba naku chikai atta joushou ima demo iroasenai kioku Soukaikan soushitsukan omoide wa katachi wo kaezu ima mata atarashī dankai Hateshinaku hirogaru hitori de tatta koto Furikaeranai mo modoranai natsukashi hibi Ima zettai tekina kyori kara sa sōtaitekina kyori e Mirai no sugata mirai no sugata omoiegaite Ketteitekina kotoba wa mou souzou shinakute ii Onaji omoi wo onaji omoi wo shinjite |-| English= The absolute distance until there, I'm still not close yet I'm still searching for the same feelings same feelings Ready go! Any way you right! Ready go! Any way you wrong! Carry out! Any way you like! Carry out! Any way you dislike! Go ahead! Any way you want! Go ahead! Any way you hate! Carry on! Any way we are! Ride on! Right now! I hope that wasn't the beginning of that form I won't allow it, standing up and making eye contact The crystal clear wind and the bright sky too Losing your composure and clinging to the shackles of the devil Come now, when time starts moving close off your heart Like fighting with yourself, the first phase, for the sake of exceeding each other The absolute distance until there, I'm still not close yet Resonating in my body, stuck in my heart I heard a familiar voice Now, I still can't predict the deciding move Feel the pulse of the unbeatable us Ready go! Any phase you right! Ready go! Any phase you wrong! Carry out! Any phase you like! Carry out! Any phase you dislike! Go ahead! Any phase you want! Go ahead! Any phase you hate! Carry on! Any phase we are! Ride on! Right now! A serious look gleaming from the lens Not showing even a bit of doubt Disguised voice and familiar actions As usual laying a trap, face of the devil It's too late now, you cant hide from our play style Everything comes through, this is the final phase we built That day, on cherry blossom season, the first time we met That unique impression, the gaze looking like it's ready for a fight Let's go! Lose yourself on the road that is ran by the two of us Without words, vowing to be invincible, even now that memory does not fade The exhilarating feeling of loss, without changing your memories, enter a new phase again Always standing alone Don't turn around, don't return to the nostalgic days Now, the absolute distance, relative to the distance The form of the future form of the future, imagine it Now, you don't need to think or say anything else decisive Believe in the same feelings same feelings Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Duets Category:Lyrics